If Things Were Different
by Sansa Reya Abadeer
Summary: What if Drogo lived and Daenerys had a baby girl? Catalan Rhaegara Targaryen was a beautiful babe, but sickly and small. So they decided to float Catalan to Winterfel in a chest. Fast forward and Catalan is five. Since she was little, she has sung for people, getting scraps of food. One day, she visits the village of Tera, to sing for Jol. What happens when Drogo raids the village?
1. Chapter 1

If Things Were Different

Chapter One

Daenerys held in her arms a newborn babe with Drogo looking on. No, not strong and healthy Rhaego, a boy, but weak and tiny Catalan, a girl. Catalan was so small, Drogo could fit his horse ring around her ARM, but she was beautiful with pale porcelain skin, snowy-white hair and purple eyes. They both knew the Dothraki expected a baby boy. And they also knew what they had to do. Drogo grabbed a chest that could float and had air holes.

Daenerys grabbed two thick, wool blankets to line the chest, a small leather head cushion and another wool blanket, except this one is thinner. She hands Catalan off to Drogo and grabs a piece of parchment. She writes:

-Dear Catalan

You may wonder why me and your father gave you up.

Your full name is Catalan Rhaegara Targaryen. Your father

is Drogo, Khal of one of the most feared khalazars. Me, your

mother, I'm Daenerys Targaryen, mother of dragons. Your are

the sister of the Dothraki, sister to the dragons. We want to let you

know we will find you in the future, just hold on, baby girl.

Love,

-Mum and Dad

Daenerys folds and puts it in an envelope, sealing it with a Targaryen house crest wax seal. She also grabs a Targaryen crest locket and a map noting all their locations. Drogo dresses Catalan in a cloth diaper, flannel onesie and dyed black leather pants, then lays her in the chest and tucks the thinner wool blanket around her. Daenerys lays the note, necklace, map and an extra diaper around her feet.

First checking for people, Drogo picks up the chest and the two of them tiptoe to the shore of the sea. "Bye-bye, Catalan," whispers Daenerys. Drogo gently places the chest on the water and they watch as their infant daughter floats down the sea, riding the currents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Catalan sighed. She was at Lord Tera of Tera Village to sing. Keeping a stony face, she walks up to the harp, sits and begins to sing.

Your baby blues, so full of wonder

Your curly cues, your contagious smile

And as I watch, you start to grow up

All I can do is hold you tight

Knowing clouds will rage

And storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around

But you will be safe in my arms

Story books full of fairy tales

Of kings and queens and the bluest skies

My heart is torn just in knowing

You'll someday see the truth from lies

When the clouds will rage

And storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around

But you will be safe in my arms

Castles they might crumble

Dreams may not come true

But you are never all alone

Because I will always, always love you

When the clouds will rage

And storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down, waves will crash all around

But you will be safe in my arms, in my arms

When Catalan finished that, she got up and sat at the piano and began to play her favorite piece, Expression. (By Helen Jane Long). Catalan loved this piece because it reminded her of her mother, Daenerys Targaryen. She and her father, Drogo had given Catalan away when she was just a newborn babe.

Lord Tera raises his hand and Catalan stops. "Do you hear that?" Everyone can hear the sound of horse hooves pounding the ground. They all start to flee when the screaming starts. But Catalan, she is oddly comforted by the sound of the horses. So instead of running, Catalan tiptoes to the corner, where she left her trunk. She was floated across the sea to Winterfell in it, and had recently traveled across the sea again to sing.

Now she keeps her extra shirt, pair of pants and blue dress, the letter her parents left her, a leather pillow, two blankets and a couple coins in a canvas sack. Catalan also wears her Targaryen necklace. She hears two sets of feet drawing near. The first set is heavy, obviously a man's. The second set is light, airy and careful, a woman's. Catalan sits on top of her trunk and pulls her arakh out of her boot.

Though she's only five, Catalan knows how to use one, and has a knee-length braid, weaved with ribbons from all different places, to prove it. But her arakh is not full sized. It's smaller that that.


End file.
